Sirinia Castallanta
'Personality' +) High Spirited She's the type of person to more often than not have a smile on her face. Unless she has a reason to be otherwise, her spirits will be high, and her mood will be up-beat. +) Determined NOTHING will ever deter her. Once she's set herself on something, she's going to do it, and do it RIGHT. She made a choice, and she's not going to be fickle about it and turn around. +) Daring Think you can scare her away from something, or try and test her boldness in any way? You'll lose. She's not afraid of any situation, and is adventurous as hell. New places entice her, legends tempt her, and dares AMUSE her. ~) Self-Reliant Sirinia tends to care for herself. She doesn't need help from anyone- and she knows it. If you try to offer her help, she's more likely than not to decline it. If she asks you for help, you KNOW something serious is wrong with her. ~) Secretive She doesn't like to show how she's truly feeling. Having one hell of a poker-face, accompanied by her master deceitfulness, it's hard to tell when she's sad/mad/etc unless you somehow manage to get her to say it straight. ~) Teasing She takes GREAT JOY from teasing people. It's usually not with malicious intent, it's all just for fun... Usually. When there's someone she dislikes (It's hard to make her hate you, what did you do?) she may be inclined to go more from teasing to picking on them. -) Irreverent She doesn't take much seriously. There are a few things, but not many. A lot of things people view in an INCREDIBLY serious light, she tends to shrug them off like they're an everyday affair. -) Deceitful Sirinia is amazing at deceiving anyone. She can act like a completely different person with ease, and seemingly change personality type like a chameleon changing colors... All to adapt to their situation. -) Vain She's just. "I'm NUMBER ONE." She knows she's gorgeous, and oooooh boy she's not afraid to state her opinion about herself. She struts her stuff whenever she can, all the while firmly believing that she's ALL THAT and more. 'History' Sirinia, even from her beginnings had a few disadvantages. Her guardian was a single father, her mother having abandoned them not too long after she was born, and they weren't exactly the highest income family. Despite this, the two of them were happy. He had a daughter, and she had a father. They were close, and in the end, what more do you truly need than that? As she grew, her father did too... In the sense, that he started working his way up. He went from some job-less lawyer to one of the best in the city, and that meant some upgrades. Before Sirinia was even twelve years old, she had lived through a rags to riches scenario. Despite her more intellectual times coming on the rise when she was on the path to being spoiled, her father managed to help her keep her humility for the most part. A well disciplined, well mannered girl... How could it go wrong? For her, it never did. In school, she was popular... Everyone liked her! So, why shouldn't she show herself the same amount of admiration? She started to slowly become full of herself- cocky, arrogant, and above all self-absorbed. Her father watched this all happen from a passable distance, but he knew no matter how dark of a turn she ever seemed to take, that in the end, she would always end up on the right side of the coin. Besides, he was too busy with his work. He was beginning to get stressed... And Sirinia took notice. She inquired why one night, and he told her how it was. It was the morality of his work, it was killing him. Half of his clients now were people he knew were guilty, but as a lawyer, it was his job to defend them. And AS one of the best lawyers around, he rarely lost. This, admittedly, was a shock to the girl. She had never really noticed how much scum too shelter in their city, probably due to her innocence around the time she lived where they tended to stay. She didn't like seeing her father like that, so, what could she do? Well, if the justice system was too exploitable to really punish the criminals, maybe, JUST MAYBE... She could do it herself. She started learning to fight from her father, and always kept that idea in the back of her head. She was an adult now- she had a job, a home, and everything. What was stopping her? Nothing much. When her dad passed away, she decided it was finally time to get to work. By day, she worked- and by night, she decided if she was going to go on one of her personal missions to clean up the city. The hardest part of it all was to keep herself looking in top condition for the next day! She never wanted to be linked to the acts she preformed under the identity of Crimson. She took plenty of joy from hearing her co-workers discuss how cool they were amidst their other topics. It was 'oh, Crimson! Oh, this one cool planet! Oh, the big game yesterday!' Of course, only one of those interested her, but she just put on a smile and enjoyed the other topics as well as to not look suspicious. After work, when she wasn't resting or doing her Crimson escapades, she would go and acquire new skills she deemed beneficial. She learned how to pilot mechs, how to fire guns, and new hand to hand combat techniques that incorporated her blades. Everything was great. Where there are ups, there are downs. And, little did Sirinia know, she was about to crash and burn. During one of her 'missions', she got captured. And, during her interrogation, her captors cut off her arm blades. She managed to escape, but not without the irreversible damage being done. She treated her wounds at her flat, but before retiring to bed like normal, she had to think her situation over. She had been permanently damaged, in an easily noticeable way. Could she really go in to work the next day like that? No... No, she couldn't. Once people noticed, the questions would start. And when the questions started, a potential investigation would start. The authorities on her planet were thorough- they would get to the truth in no time. As such, she had to make a rash decision. Leave the planet that night, never to return. If she ended up connected to all the things she did when she was off duty, she would be DEAD. All of the founders of the nefarious operations she interrupted would finally have a target for revenge. Being discovered was certain death for her. So, she took her ship, and did exactly that... Left. While she was flying through space, she remembered the co-workers discussions of that odd planet. A few crafty extranet searches later, and she had coordinates. That's where she would continue her life. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Before her Arm blades were removed, X-Scissor and Leaf blade were two of her favorite moves. After they WERE cut off, she had to learn two new moves due to her being unable to preform them anymore. * She is a Licensed mech pilot. Yes, that's a license you can have. * The two moves she learned after having her blades removed were Dragon pulse, and Thunder punch. She stopped mid-trip to Vyse at various satellites to find people who could teacher her moves she deemed useful. Not wanting to be caught in close combat with only special attacks, she got thunder punch. * She owns two laser SMGs that she lovingly calls 'Judge', and 'Jury'. * Needless to say, her outfit isn't the one she wore for her day job. That's her 'Crimson' attire, AKA what she wore when she was out doing the lovely vigilante work that cost her everything. * She can hold her alcohol REALLY well. But when she's drunk, she's a pretty fun drunk, among... *COUGHS* Other things. * She'll use her appearance to her advantage if she has to. Flirting isn't beyond her. * She's a Great singer. * She knows how to play the Piano. * She's been in several past relationships. Needless to say, none worked out. Category:Palatians